Todo por una falda
by Gis027
Summary: ¿Una falda? ¿Enserio? Nunca en mi vida pensé que una simple falda haría que cambiara mi modo de pansar (KaoruxButch)
**=Una simple falda**

 **Hola! Aquí otra vez yo...solo que ahora con un one-shot de la pareja verde :D. En "Intercambio de cuerpos" mencioné que haría una historia por mi cumpleaños así que aquí esta cha cha chan. Espero que les guste...**

* * *

 _¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Recuerdo que fue el día más vergonzoso me haya pasado…_

Como cada mañana mamá me despertó media hora antes de irme al colegio. Siempre vestía el uniforme deportivo para ir a clases, mi familia y mis amigas siempre decían que no era para nada femenina, mamá insistía que vistiera una falda y para verla feliz usé el uniforme formal.

Después de vestirme y desayunar, tomé mi mochila y salí directo a la escuela sobre mi sketboard. Llegué a la misma hora de siempre. Cuando pisé la escuela varias personas voltearon a verme, digamos que no están acostumbrados de ver a la capitana de fútbol muy…así, femenina. Me sentí un poco ofuscada ante la vista de todos pero decidí ignorarlos.

Busqué a mi rubia o a mi pelirroja con la vista, entre el mar de estudiantes que transitaba los pasillo. Entre al aula resignada y me deposité en mi pupitre. Brick, el novio de la pelirroja, se acomodó muy a su estilo en su puesto. Justamente a mi lado.

-¿Sabes dónde está Momoko?-espeté. El volteó y pasó su rojiza por mí, escaneándome sin disimulo y sin expresión en el rostro.

-Hoy no vendrá, irá al dentista -contestó con media sonrisa. Un suspiro cansino salió involuntariamente de mí al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo. Esa chica iba muy seguida al dentista por caries. Era raro el momento donde Momoko no estuviera comiendo sus muy típicos dulces.

-Ah-solté.

-Miyako no debe tardar en llegar pero no te la vas a pasar sola, te lo aseguro…-comentó mientras veía a Boomer pasar la puerta. Asentí mientras volteaba hacia la ventana.

-¡Hola Kaoru!-saludó el rubio al llegar a donde estaba. Sonreí y después de un complejo saludo de manos, uno muy difícil que solo nosotros sabemos, me dio un abrazo.

-Hola Boomer-contesté.

-Wow wow wow Kaoru Matsubara vistiendo una falda…-dijo muy sorprendido viendo hacia mis piernas, frunció el ceño-una muy corta, por cierto-

-Eso mismo pensé-sonrió Brick volteando hacia nosotros.

-No es mi culpa, mamá compró el uniforme así-me defendí mientras cruzaba los brazos. Ambos chicos sonrieron mientras negaban.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas y haces pucheros-comentó el rubio, sentándose en una silla al revés. Me acomodé de nuevo en mi puesto y puse mi mochila sobre mis piernas.-Oye…etto… ¿Ve…vendrá…Miyako hoy?-

-Sí, no debe de tardar-repitió Brick.

-Pero falta muy poco para que el timbre suene y no ha llegado, y si…-decía muy desesperado mientras tocaba su cabello frenéticamente.

-Buenos días, chicos-se escuchó una voz dulzona a las espaldas de Boomer. El rubio volteo la cabeza lentamente y miró…a quien esperaba. Miyako había llegado-¡Kaoru!

De nuevo me levanté de mi asiento, mi rubia se colgó de mi cuello como cada mañana y correspondí su abrazo. Mientras la abrazaba miraba las muecas que hacia Boomer, amaba ver como la celaba en silencio.

-Morena… ¡vistes una falda!-chilló muy emocionada mientras, ella también, miraba mis piernas.

-Si yupi…una falda-murmuré.

-Después de clases iremos de compras… ¡te compraré un lindo vestido!-chillaba cosa y media sobre no sé qué. Rodé los ojos hastiada y supliqué con una mirada a los chicos para que me ayudaras, los dos se burlaron de mí.

-Chicos, tomen asiento-llamó Keane, la única maestra que no odiaba ni me reprobaba-hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero…pasa muchacho-

La puerta se abrió lentamente y de ella pasó un chico. Un moreno con peinado de emo, piel pálida y cuerpo de deportista, con el uniforme con estilo hipster pero amenazante. Tenía un estilo muy parecido a Brick y Boomer, ahora que lo pienso.

-Hola, soy Butch Jojo-se presentó con una mirada coqueta. Las idiotas del salón lanzaron sus típicos suspiros y comentarios de enamoradas. No pude evitar reírme.

-Señor Jojo por favor tome asiento-indicó la profesora. El chico nuevo decidió sentarse hasta el otro extremo de donde nos encontrábamos. La profesora empezó la clase y un par de veces lo encontré mirando hacia nosotros, me sentí extraña.

* * *

Cuando el timbre anunció la hora del descanzo, todos salieron como si estuvieran en una prisión. Esperé un momento que Miyako buscara algo en su bolso y la esperé fuera del aula. Me sentía extraña con la presencia del Butch, era como si me sintiera observada.

-Gracias por esperarme Kao-escuché a la rubia en mi espalda. Solo sonreí y me volvió a abrazar, cuando no estaba Momoko con nosotras, Miyako empezaba a ser muy cariñosa conmigo.

-Oye ¿si iras conmigo al centro comercial después de clases?-

-No, tengo entrenamiento de fútbol-expliqué.

-Hmm ¿Cuándo iremos de compras?-me preguntó mientas hacia un puchero-¡Momoko cumplirá años pronto!

-Lo sé, lo sé pero no necesito ir a una tienda, ya tengo su regalo-sonreí. Miyako comenzó a hacer muecas graciosas, entonces sonrió.

-Quiero saber que es ¡dime, dime, dime!-

-No te voy a decir, rubia-sonreí altaneramente. Me encantaba la actitud infantil de mis amigas, eran todo lo contrario a mí.

-Ay nunca me cuentas-dijo con la voz bajita y un semblante triste me miró.

-Verás, hace unos días pasé por una tienda de…-estaba relatando lo que me había asado la semana pasada cuando compré su obsequio pero entonces sentí como alzaban mi falda. Mi sangre comenzó a hervir y no pensé en nada más. Volteé hacia atrás lentamente, compadeciendo al imbécil que se atrevió a hacerme eso.

-Oh oh-susurró Miyako. Acabábamos de pasar una esquina, tomé de los hombros a la primera persona que me topé.

-¿Viste quien alzó mi falda?-pregunté lo más calmada a una chica que pasaba por allí.

-Él…él fue-dijo ¿aterrada? Apuntaba hacia donde el nuevo y Mitch estaban. No dudé más, me acerqué a donde ello. Miré a Butch mirarme de pies a cabeza mientras sonreía, el castaño lo miraba fijamente. Eso fue prueba suficiente para mí. Con todas mis fuerzas le dí una patada en los genitales.

-Eso es para que aprendas a respetar a una chica, cerdo-gruñí.

-¡Kaoru! ¡No le pegues a los chicos!-regañó mi amiga rubia mientras me jalaba hacia el aula. Miré a Butch retorcerse en el piso y a Mitch intentando ayudarlo.

* * *

Había pasado varios días desde que pasó el incidente. Cada vez que miraba a Butch mis tripas se revolvían y el extrañamente sonreía. Eso era un poco extraño y siempre tuve curiosidad sobre su actitud. Un día simplemente llegué a la escuela y me senté junto a él, me miró súper extrañado.

-Pensé que tu puesto era allá-habló serio, apuntaba donde me sentaba anteriormente.

-Si pero ahora me quiero sentar aquí-respondí.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo mientras sacaba un par de auriculares de su pantalón.

-Me quedé con la duda… ¿Quién te crees para hacer los que hiciste?-suspiré.

-¿Que hice?-preguntó al parecer confundido. Literalmente una vena creció anormalmente en mi sien.

-Me…me alzaste la falda, tonto-murmuré.

Él sonrió, hacia eso cada vez que nuestras vistas se encontraban. De cierto modo me había acostumbrado a eso, tanto que sentía confianza con él.

-Nunca hice eso…-suspiró. Sinceramente no comprendía.

-Si…tú fuiste-

-¿Cómo la sabes?-me retó.

-Una chica apuntó hacia dónde estabas cuando pregunte quien y fue, llegué y solo te burlaste-mi paciencia estaba acabando poco a poco.

-Pues estas más…me reí porque tus bragas eran graciosas-dijo volteando hacia otro lado. Escuche perfecto aquello y me lancé sobre Butch-¡Basta yo no fui!-

-¡¿Quién fue entonces?!-grité enojada.

-El castaño…Milk…Motch, no recuerdo-dijo mientras con una mano apretaba mis muñecas y la otra la posaba en su mentón. Un tic creció en mi ojo ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?! Todo hizo clik en mi cabeza…él no era el culpable.

-¡Eres un idiota!-

-No querer aclarar las cosas no me hace idiota…además ¿por qué te enojas tanto?-me soltó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Esa pregunta me confundió demasiado ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-No sé…-

-Era lindo verte enojada-sonrió. Sentí mis mejillas arder y a él muy cerca de mí-era lindo cuando me veías, dime masoquista pero desde aquella patada hiciste que pensara en ti…eso es extraño…-

 _Ese día fue el más extraño de mi vida… ¿recuerdas Butch el día que me enamoré de ti?...todo por una simple falda._

* * *

 **Okey** **eso es todo...gracias por llegar hasta el final y pues espero me dejen un Review, aunque sea uno pequeño :) Hasta luego.**


End file.
